Aaron Kirk
Aaron McGunner (Kyle of Lochalsh, 7 giugno 1986) è un wrestler britannico sotto contratto con la World Bloody Fight Federation, dove combatte con il ring name di Aaron Kirk. È stato il primo Undisputed WBFF Heavyweight Champion dalla riapertura della WBFF nel 2014. Vanta il secondo regno più lungo della storia della cintura più importante della federazione di Chicago, nonché la vittoria nella Cage of Death VII. Ha combattuto due match per la R-Pro di Red Revolution Raven nel 2012. Biografia 'Inizi in Scozia e Infortunio di James Kirk' Aaron è nato a Kyle of Lochalsh, nelle Highlands scozzesi, secondogenito di Philip McGunner e Angelica Galt. È, insieme a suo fratello James, un wrestler di terza generazione, in quanto sia suo padre Philip che suo sonno Christopher sono stati wrestler, il cui successo è stato, però, scarso. Debutta a soli 17 anni nella compagnia del padre e del nonno, in cui James era già in rampa di lancio. Dopo un lungo periodo in cui i due fratelli hanno fatto squadra, Aaron, in un segmento che doveva sancire il loro split nel 2009, sbagliò l'applicazione della Humbler (High Angle Sharpshooter, la sua finisher) infortunando irreparabilmente James. Due anni dopo Aaron, che ambiva a più del poco seguito circuito indipendente delle Highlands, fu notato da un talent scout della WBFF di passaggio e ingaggiato, con suo fratello James a fargli da manager. World Bloody Fight Federation (2011 - 2012) 'Esordio e feud con Captain Mark e Sheenan' Volato dalla Scozia a Chicago, Aaron fa la sua prima apparizione in uno show della WBFF il 7 aprile del 2011, sconfiggendo senza difficoltà la leggenda della WBFF Andreas Von Luther, presentatosi però fuori forma e in pessime condizioni. La settimana dopo, ansioso di inserisi nella card di The Last War e di provare immediatamente le sue capacità, rapisce Esmeralda, la fidanzata di Captain Mark, durante un incontro tra quest'ultimo e Sheenan promettendo di liberarla se Mark avesse accettato di combattere con lui a The Last War. Mark accetta, e, Sheenan, infastidito poiché Aaron aveva interrotto un suo match, si unisce alla contesa. Il Triple Threat vede Sheenan trionfare sottomettendo Captain Mark. Il feud però continua, anche su richiesta dello stesso Aaron. La loro seconda sfida avviene durante l'edizione del 2011 di Symphony of Darkness, e in quel caso è proprio Aaron Kirk ad ottenere la vittoria, per schienamento, ancora su Captain Mark. Dopo questo match Sheenan si defila dal feud, che rimane tra Kirk e Mark. 'Feud con Captain Mark' Gli strascichi del feud a tre si fanno sentire, in quanto Aaron e Mark hanno ancora dei conti in sospeso. Captain Mark minaccia i fan del wrestler scozzese'', Aaron risponde infierendo ulteriormente su Esmeralda. I due vengono accoppiati agli ottavi di finale nel torneo annuale del Survivor of the Ring, per decidere il #1 contender all'allora Undisputed WBFF Heavyweight Champion Red Revolution Raven. Stavolta è Captain Mark a vincere, costringendo Aaron Kirk ad abbandonare il ring per infortunio e lasciare la WBFF per quasi due mesi a seguito dei duri colpi ricevuti. Quando si pensava che ormai Captain Mark avesse messo la parola fine a questa lunga fase della loro carriera, Aaron Kirk torna e sfida il pirata a un ultimo grande match da disputarsi nell'edizione del 2011 di Extreme Desperation. Prima del loro incontro i due wrestler hanno mostrato di rispettarsi per essere stati dei degni avversari. Alla fine di una dura contesa, è Aaron Kirk a vincere, sottomettendo Captain Mark alla sua Humbler e mettendo fine a una faida durata gran parte dell'anno. '''Desperation Iron Man Champion ed Extreme Rumble' Dopo la vittoria contro Captain Mark, Aaron ha dimostrato di poter combattere alla pari con i migliori del roster. E per questo chiede al general manager Eddie Evans una title shot al secondo titolo per importanza della WBFF, il Desperation Iron Man Championship, allora detenuto da Tommy Kent. Lo scozzese riesce ad ottenere la title shot, e viene sfidato dall'Extreme Boy ad un Tables match a Blood River 2011, nella prima title shot in assoluto per Kirk. La contesa si conclude a favore del campione, ma Aaron non accetta la sconfitta poiché non è avvenuta per schienamento né sottomissione, e sfida Tommy Kent ad uno Street Fight match (stipulazione preferita di Kent) per Gates of Hell 2011, sempre con la cintura in palio, chiedendo inoltre a suo fratello James di non interferire. Lo Street Fight match di Gates of Hell incorona Aaron Kirk nuovo Desperation Iron Man Champion, alla fine di un altro incontro molto duro risolto ancora con la Humbler. Aaron inizia il suo regno da campione sfidando Bohèmien, Undisputed WBFF Heavyweight Champion uscente, per dimostrare di poter sconfiggere anche i campioni assoluti. Bohèmien vince un Triple Threat (gli altri contendenti erano Tommy Kent e Brad Smith) e viene nominato #1 contender. I due collidono al pay-per-view condiviso fra WBFF ed ECF Hardcore in Betlemme nel dicembre 2011, ed a vincere e difendere il titolo è Aaron Kirk. Soltanto un mese dopo, però, durante il pay-per-view Unleash the Power, primo pay-per-view del 2012, Aaron rende il titolo a Bohèmein. I due si sfidano ancora durante una puntata di Bloody Desperation in un Two out of Three Falls match segnato dalle interferenze di Johannes ed Eddie Evans, ed è ancora Bohèmien a vincere. Nel frattempo, però, Aaron ha rivolto le sue attenzioni alla delicata situazione nei quadri dirigenziali, con l'invasione del new Turkish order in corso, e a Jack Leone (owner della compagnia di Chicago), da lui accusato di essere d'intralcio alla liberazione della sua WBFF. E dunque si prefigge un obiettivo: eliminare tutti i mali della WBFF e diventarne l'eroe. La settimana dopo la sua sconfitta con Bohèmien, si è disputata l'edizione del 2012 della Extreme Rumble, nella quale il wrestler di Kyle of Lochalsh aveva guadagnato l'ingresso numero 50 (la Rumble è stata poi addirittura a sessanta uomini) sconfiggendo Sheenan a Bloody Desperation. Durante la rissa Aaron riesce a ben figurare, arrivando addirittura fra gli ultimi tre (dietro Red Revolution Raven e Tommy Kent, il vincitore, eliminato proprio da quest'ultimo). 'Feud con Jack Leone, War Games e chiusura della WBFF' Dopo la Etxreme Rumble entra nel vivo la sua faida con l'owner Jack Leone, che si rifiuta di riconscerlo come stella della federazione. Aaron è anche nominato co-owner per una settimana in sostituzione di Michael McFarry, ruolo in virtù del quale sancisce un 10-men Elimination Chamber match per il King of Fight Championship per WBFF Maniacs VI e un 'I respect you' match fra se stesso e Jack Leone, sempre per il palcoscenico più importante della federazione. Rimosso dal suo ruolo, il match viene annullato, ma alla fine, dopo molte vicissitudini, Jack Leone accetta di sfidarlo. A dire 'I respect you' nella quinta edizione di WBFF Maniacs è proprio Jack Leone, alla fine di un match da alcuni definito il più bello della serata. Prima di Maniacs, però, il new Turkish order, obiettivo finale di Kirk, viene licenziato in blocco con la rottura della kayfabe di McFarry a seguito di una grave crisi interna, durante la quale anche la leggenda Red Revolution Raven lascia la compagnia. Uno solo degli obiettivi di Kirk rimane in federazione, ovvero Memeth Arkin che dopo Maniacs VI deteneva l'Undisputed WBFF Heavyweight Championship, il Desperation Iron Man Championship, il Deadly Shiver Championship (Triple Crown Undisputed WBFF Championship). Kirk è, comunque, ancora concentrato su Jack Leone, e lo sfida a un Three Stages of Hell match in cui le tre stipulazioni sarebbero state decise dal pubblico tramite un sondaggio, per l'edizione del 2012 di The People's Choice. A The People's Choice è Aaron a trionfare per 2-1 (Jack Leone ha vinto un Iron Man match da trenta minuti con lo stesso punteggio, e successivamente Aaron si è aggiudicato un Traditional Rules match e un Clockwork Orange House of Fun match). Kirk viene inserito, poi, nel Team Champion per i War Games di The Last War 2012, insieme a Tommy Kent e Simon Steed (oltre al campione Memeth Arkin), con l'obiettivo di ottenere, per la stipulazione del match, una title shot al Triple Crown Undisputed WBFF Championship. E riesce in questo intento, essendo, escluso il campione Memeth Arkin (ultimo sopravvissuto), l'ultimo del Team Champion ad essere eliminato. Non riuscirà a sfruttare la sua title shot in quanto, a seguito delle crisi dirigenziali e la mancanza di fondi, la WBFF chiude nel giugno 2012. Pausa dal wrestling (2012 - 2014) Dopo la chiusura della WBFF Aaron lotta due match in R-Pro e va vicinissimo all'ottenere un contratto con la Whole Fuckin' Show, inseguendo Memeth Arkin in Inghilterra. Tuttavia annulla le trattative e scompare per un lungo periodo, amareggiato dal fallimento del suo progetto nella WBFF. James Kirk, nel frattempo, torna dalla sua famiglia in Scozia e rileva una parte della federazione in cui lui, Aaron e i loro familiari hanno lottato. Aaron invece resta in America, si trasferisce a Brooklyn, New York dove recita sporadicamente in film d'azione di serie b e alcune soap opera, e apre una sua scuola di wrestling, chiusa dalla polizia poiché Aaron permetteva lo spaccio di cannabis al suo interno. Riuscito a evitare la galera, l'ormai ex wrestler fatica a trovare un ruolo, finché non sente, nel luglio 2014, che la WBFF sta riaprendo con intenzioni serie, e che può dare un contributo alla rinascita della federazione in cui era riuscito a scalare i ranghi fin quasi al vertice. E, anche con il suo aiuto, la WBFF torna, e Aaron vuole terminare la scalata incompiuta. World Bloody Fight Federation (2014 - presente) 'Ritorno e Undisputed WBFF Heavyweight Champion' Aaron torna in WBFF con l'intento di concludere ciò che nel 2012 aveva lasciato incompiuto, ovvero l'eliminazione di tutte le malattie della WBFF e la sua consacrazione definitiva. Al suo ritorno è una delle principali forze del roster insieme a Bohèmien, suo vecchio avversario. Proprio per questo, per poter determinare il numero uno della federazione, Aaron sfida Bohèmien per il main event del primo pay-per-view della nuova WBFF, Blood River edizione 2014. È proprio Aaron a trionfare grazie alla sua Humbler, e, nonostante venga sconfitto da Simon Steed a Bloody Desperation in un ritorno one night only in un match in cui, purtroppo, probabilente entrambi i lottatori non hanno dato tutto, Aaron è lanciato verso il vacante Undisputed WBFF Heavyweight Championship, massimo alloro della federazione. McFarry, ora owner unico della WBFF, riconosce inaspettatamente ad Aaron la title shot guadagnata due anni prima durante i War Games, nella puntata in cui sarebbe dovuto essere assengato il titolo vacante in una Battle Royale, poi vinta dal rientrante Captain Mark, suo eterno rivale, che viene per questo nominato contendente alla cintura con Aaron. Il match di assegnazione avviene a Gates of Hell 2014 in un Gates of Hell match, ed è Aaron a spuntarla e diventare il primo Undisputed WBFF Heavyweight Champion dalla riapertura della WBFF. 'Guerra con la dirigenza e alleanza con Captain Mark' Ancora prima di diventare campione e sfidare Bohèmien, Aaron è riuscito con uno stratagemma a svelare un complotto di Sylvia Madison e alcuni potenti investitori della WBFF, che sono stati licenziati, lasciando un vuoto di soldi e potere nella società, che si trova ora in difficoltà nel bilancio. Probabilmente è per i benefici economici derivanti da un Aaron Kirk campione (essendo lo scozzese un fan favourite) che McFarry ha deciso di riconoscergli la title shot. Non è ancora noto quale sia l'obiettivo di Aaron una volta assestatasi la WBFF dopo il vuoto di potere e denaro, ma prima della loro sfida a Gates of Hell ha cercato l'alleanza di Captain Mark, ritenendolo l'avversario più degno che abbia mai avuto, contro McFarry. Mark, dopo la sconfitta di Gates of Hell ha accettato di allearsi con Kirk in cambio di un rematch a Unleash the Fire, in un Ladder match, sempre valido per l'Undisputed WBFF Heavyweight Championship. Il Ladder Match si conclude ancora a favore di Aaron, che, nel mese successivo, si impegna dunque a formare una squadra in grado di spezzare il dominio di Michael McFarry. Forte della sua alleanza con Captain Mark e i Sons of Caribbean, Aaron cerca l'appoggio di John Kratos, wrestler storico della WBFF e campione assoluto nella Playa Wrestling Stars, riuscendo a portarlo dalla sua parte, e, successivamente del suo rivale Drago, col quale ha avuto numerosi screzi. Kirk fa squadra con Drago anche all'evento Symposium, targato R-Pro, contro i Sons of Caribbean, gli Eclypse of Time e i Cazadores, match in cui Kirk e Drago si impongono. L'evento successivo è No Way To Escape 2015, e i team di Kirk e McFarry sono finalmente uno contro l'altro: da una parte Aaron Kirk, Captain Mark, William, John Kratos e Drago e dall'altra Michael McFarry, Malcolm Clark, Domenico Carafa, Alex l'Artista e Crashindenton. Il team di Kirk godeva dei favori del pronostico e si auspicava una vittoria comoda, che però non è avvenuta per via del tradimento dello stesso Captain Mark, passato dalla parte di McFarry. Secondo feud con Captain Mark ed Extreme Rumble 2015 Dopo il tradimento di Captain Mark, il pirata e Kirk si trovano nuovamente a essere nemici. Come ringraziamento per l'aiuto offerto, Michael McFarry concede a Mark una nuova title shot per Extreme Rumble 2015. Kirk durante il mese fa ancora squadra con Drago nonostante l'evidente incompatibilità dei due, e riesce con lui a sconfiggere i due compagni di Captain Mark, ovvero William ed Esmeralda. Nella puntata pre-Rumble, Kirk subisce un pestaggio per mano dei Sons of Caribbean al completo, che decidono anche la stipulazione del loro incontro: Barbed Wire Hell in a Cell match. Alla Rumble è ancora una volta Kirk a sconfiggere il rivale, sottomettendolo con la Humbler e mantenendo il titolo. La Extreme Rumble incorona Denny Leone come vincitore, ma il rampollo rifiuta di affrontare Aaron Kirk, poiché il suo obiettivo era Garet Jax. Per decidere il #1 contender all'Undisputed WBFF Heavyweight Championship dello scozzese viene dunque indetto un Triple Threat fra i primi classificati alla Rumble appena dopo Leone: Drago, Claudio Cazador e Garet Jax. Dopo un'interferenza di Jack e Denny Leone, Drago riesce ad aggiudicarsi il match ed essere nominato #1 contender per WBFF Maniacs VII. Feud con Drago Nelle settimane precedenti WBFF Maniacs VII Aaron Kirk riesce a mettere in difficoltà il suo sfidante sul piano psicologico umiliandolo in varie occasioni, guadagnando un vantaggio per la Cage of Death VII che occuperà il main event dello show più importante della federazione di Chicago. Nel main event di WBFF Maniacs VII Aaron Kirk sconfigge Drago portandolo allo svenimento con la Humbler alla fine di un match durissimo, difendendo la cintura di Undisputed WBFF Heavyweight Champion e costringendo Drago ad almeno un mese di stop per un infortunio occorso al tricipite femorale destro. Per il pay-per-view successivo, The People's Choice, A Kind of Magic dovrà affrontare uno sfidante deciso dai fans, che si rivela essere il vincitore della Extreme Rumble Denny Leone, in un TLC match, stipulazione anch'essa votata dal pubblico. A The People's Choice Aaron Kirk difende ancora una volta con successo l'Undisputed WBFF Heavyweight Championship dall'assalto di Denny Leone, in un TLC segnato dalle interferenze prima di Jack Leone, a favore di Denny, e poi di Drago, per riequilibrare le forze in campo. La settimana dopo, alla Lethal Lottery, il GM Daisuke Kobayashi avrebbe dovuto estrarre il nuovo sfidante ad Aaron Kirk tra Denny Leone e Drago, per risolvere i conti in sospeso, ma Denny si è fatto da parte e, per Symphony of Darkness, viene programmato il secondo match fra Drago e Aaron Kirk con la cintura in palio, al ritorno sul ring di Drago dopo l'infortunio occorso al ceco a Maniacs proprio per mano di Aaron Kirk. Dopo un altro mese di logoramento psicologico ai danni dello sfidante, Kirk supera i sette mesi di regno titolato. Regno che a Symphony of Darkness, dopo 224 giorni, si interrompe, poiché The Humbler cede alla Lamani Rameno di Drago. È stato il secondo regno più lungo della storia della prestigiosa cintura, dietro al regno di 294 giorni di James McFist a cavallo fra 2009 e 2010. Post-regno: EWW Champion e feud con Time Aaron Kirk viene sconfitto da Drago, ma torna all'assalto della cintura soltanto un mese dopo, al decimo anniversario della nascita della WBFF ad Extreme Desperation, in un King of the Mountain match che, oltre all'Humbler e al neocampione European Drago, vedeva la partecipazione di Jack Leone, James McFist e Skyblue. Alla fine della contesa sarà ancora Drago a reclamare la cintura. Appena prima di Extreme Desperation, Aaron Kirk è stato nominato come rappresentante della WBFF da mandare contro l'EWW Champion, Child of Havoc, wrestler in forza alla OBW, con l'opportunità di tentare l'assalto al titolo davanti al pubblico della WBFF. A Bloody Desperation on the Beach, a Miami, The Humbler riesce a prevalere e aggiudicarsi il titolo interpromozionale al termine di un match combattuto. Solo una settimana dopo, come ricompensa per la visibilità data alla federazione, richiede ed ottiene una title shot al Desperation Iron Man Championship allora detenuto da Time, per spazzare via l'ingombrante presenza di Jack Leone nello show e concludere il lavoro iniziato nel 2012. Il match con Time è previsto per The Last War 2012 e sarà un Iron Man match da un'ora. Il match finisce all'overtime con un 2-1 in favore di Time, e questo sembra segnare il definitivo allontanamento dalla scena principale per Aaron Kirk. Survivor of the Ring winner Il mese successivo è quello di preparazione al Survivor of the Ring, ed è caratterizzato dall'assenza dai ring WBFF per Aaron Kirk, dichiaratosi infortunato, e dal feud in Hope contro il suo nuovo sfidante per l'EWW Championship, G.3CK. Durante il mese Kirk modifica il suo attire e pubblicizza una sua rinascita a partire dalla confessione di una sua infrazione delle regole antidoping (si era sballato con un acido nel mese di ottobre 2014). Kirk, però, di fatto si autoinclude nel Survivor of the Ring e, in una settimana per lui straordinaria, difende l'EWW Championship dall'assalto di G.3CK e riesce a vincere il Survivor of the Ring 2015 dopo aver sconfitto James McFist e Robert Dumas ai quarti, Sheenan in semifinale e Skyblue e Paul DeSade in finale. Si guadagna così una nuova shot all'Undisputed WBFF Heavyweight Championship, detenuto ora da Garet Jax, da sfruttare davanti al pubblico di casa a Glasgow, in Scozia. Il feud con Garet Jax si rivela sorprendente: i due più che sfidarsi sul piano sportivo si sfidano a suon di battute e one-liner comici. Parallelamente, Kirk si prepara a difendere il suo EWW Championship contro Ryan Rae, connazionale e protetto di Tom Kent, suo vecchio rivale; i due collidono a The F Word in un tag team match nel quale Kirk sceglie come partner James McFist e Ryan lotta con il suo mentore Tom Kent: saranno gli ultimi ad aggiudicarsi la vittoria con un pin di Kent ai danni di James McFist. Per portare la rivalità, focalizzata sul titolo, sul personale, Kirk arriva perfino ad attaccare Kent con la cintura. La difesa avverrà sempre a Glasgow nella terza edizione degli Anger Games tenuti dalla WTF, federazione di appartenenza di Rae, il 25 ottobre 2015. Kirk sceglie James McFist anche come arbitro speciale per l'assaltoall'Undisputed a Gates of Hell Nel giro di tre giorni, Kirk viene sconfitto da Garet Jax a Gates of Hell e fallisce l'assalto al suo secondo Undisputed WBFF Heavyweight Championship, mentre ad Anger Games 3 riesce a prevalere su Ryan Rae e difendere l'EWW Championship. Road to WBFF Maniacs VIII All'inizio della sua road to Maniacs, Kirk riprende il discorso con James McFist, i due hanno confonti nel backstage senza tuttavia lanciarsi vere e proprie sfide. Parallelamente, dalla EWS viene scelto il nuovo sfidante all'EWW Championship di Aaron Kirk, ovvero Ciro de Curtis. Vita privata Non molto è noto della sua vita privata. Si sa che è stato allenato da suo nonno Christopher, e che ha vissuto la sua infanzia nella casa di quest'ultimo insieme ai suoi genitori, James e le sue cugine Samantha e Eilidh McGunner, figlie di Alfie McGunner (suo zio, fratello di suo padre Philip), che le ha abbandnate. Ha un cane, un carlino di nome Bog (gabinetto nello slang scozzese), cui ha fatto riferimento durante un Bloody Desperation. Durante Etxreme Desperation 2011 James Kirk ha detto che la prima fidanzata di Aaron è stata una ragazza di nome Rachel McDerry, non sono note altre notizie sulla sua vita sentimentale. Durante un Bloody Desperation del 2014 ha rivelato di essere ateo. Nel Wrestling 'Mosse Finali' *Humbler (High Angle Sharpshooter) *Kirk's Brand (Go 2 Sleep) - sporadica Trademark Moves *Bright Kick (Running Big Boot) *Telegraph Road (Vertical Drop Brainbuster) *Pride Falls (Senton Bomb) *Spring Awakening (Swinging Cradle Suplex) *German Suplex *Northern Light Suplex *Belly to Belly Suplex *Suplexes *Ankle Hold *Guillotine Choke *Rear Naked Choke *Kata Gatame *Leg Locks *Straight Ankle Lock *Kneebar *Chop 'Titoli e Riconoscimenti' *Desperation Iron Man Champion (2 novembre 2011 - 23 gennaio 2012) *WBFF Rookie of the Year 2011 *WBFF Feud of the Year 2011 (con Captain Mark) *Undisputed WBFF Heavyweight Champion (24 ottobre 2014 - 5 giugno 2015) *WBFF Wrestler of the Year 2014 *EWW Champion (24 luglio 2015 - 26 novembre 2015) *Otto e Mezzo Award for the best promo x 5 *WBFF Survivor of the Ring 2015 winner *WBFF Wreslter of the Year 2015 *WBFF Mr. Mic 2015 *WBFF Finisher of the Year 2015 'Theme song' *Dire Straits - Solid Rock (2011) * Queen - I Want It All (2011 - presente) * Inti-Illimani - El pueblo unido jamás será vencido (WBFF Maniacs VI) * The Flaming Lips - Guy Who Got a Headache and Accidentally Saves the World (WBFF Maniacs VII) Soprannomi * The Humbler * A Kind of Magic * The Bright Star/The Star * The Vigilante (in disuso, riferito al suo periodo in Scozia dal 2009 al 2011) Gimmick La gimmick portata in scena da McGunner è quella dell'"Humbler" (colui che rende umile), ovvero un wrestler che punta, con le sue sole forze, a esporre le debolezze degli avversari, sia con le parole (da qui il suo sarcasmo e la sua continua ricerca di battaglie verbali), sia sul ring stesso. Vuole, in questo modo, lasciare un'impronta indelebile nel wrestling, in modo da (a suo modo di vedere) ripagarlo dell'infortunio di James Kirk per mano sua. Aaron è infatti consumato dal senso di colpa per aver posto fine alla carriera di suo fratello. Altri segni distintivi della sua gimmick sono l'assunzione e riferimenti agli alcolici (in particolare lo Scotch Whisky) e il forte turpiloquio, adottati per avere un'immagine più forte e impressionate, che facilmente viene ricordata dagli spettatori. Curiosità * Chiama gli spettatori "Toys". Spesso, erroneamente, viene creduto che col nome "Toys" si riferisca esclusivamente ai suoi fan, ma i suoi riferimenti a dei Toys che lo criticano sembrano escluderlo. Il termine, infatti, sembra essere un soprannome dato a tutto il pubblico e non a una parte di esso. * Parla correttamente il gaelico scozzese e l'inglese, e ha affermato che il gaelico è la sua lingua madre. * È un fervente sostenitore dell'indipendentismo scozzese. * Disegna personalmente le varie t-shirt con cui compare on-screen, spesso con disegni ironici o satirici. * Ammira molto suo nonno Christopher McGunner (1926 - 2008), al punto da portare una fascia nera in suo onore con su scritto "Bad Ass" ogni volta che lotta. * La sua mossa caratteristica "Telegraph Road" è chiamata così in onore di una canzone dello stesso nome dei Dire Straits, contenuta nell'album Love Over Gold (1982). * Ha utilizzato per due volte "El pueblo unido jamás será vencido" nella versione degli Inti-Illimani come musica d'ingresso, cosa che forse indica la sua vicinanza ideologica alla sinistra politica o è semplicemente un suo riferimento all'essere particolarmente apprezzato dal pubblico, il "popolo". * Durante gli show di wrestling nei quali è comparso, ha bevuto (o ha fatto riferimento) diverse marche di scotch whisky, in particolare Highland Park, Dalmore, Bell's, Glenmorangie e Macallan. * Come mostrato in un filmato a WBFF Extreme Rumble 2015, usa Three Little Birds di Bob Marley (Exodus, 1977) come sveglia. Category:Wrestler Britannici Category:WBFF Wrestlers Category:Wrestler Scozzesi